


The Theme of the Day

by afraidjungle2



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: These Idiots, this is total crack btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afraidjungle2/pseuds/afraidjungle2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony compete over a few things they think are important (but really no one cares)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Theme of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> My friend (iloverumbleroar) and I were inspired by the fact that Steve and Tony both had theme songs and wanted to write a fic together about them competing. It didn’t work out so we chose to write our own.

“-Well _I_ have a shield made of some of the only vibranium in the world.” Steve announced as he and Tony walked into the meeting room of Stark tower.

The rest of the avengers rolled their eyes and continued their own conversations

“Yes, well, _I_ have multiple highly advanced metal suits of armor that people seem to have convinced themselves are iron but are actually a gold titanium alloy. Did I mention they can fly? And I rediscovered a new element that I use to _power my heart_.”

“I am much, much older than you.”

“Ya, trust me, I know.” Tony couldn’t keep the chuckle from his voice. “You’re technically around my father’s age. Trust me, captain, being old is not a good thing. At least, not today. I suppose back in the stone ages there was that whole ‘respect your elders’ thing.”

Steve fell silent for a moment, arms crossed. Then he smiled and walked over to one of the open laptops on the table.  
“Well _I_ happen to have my very own theme song.”

He took a moment to remeber howto use the computer mumbo-jumbo until an old fashioned song began to play over the speakers.

Tony threw his head back and laughed.  
“You call _that_ a theme song, old man? _This_ is a theme song.”

He held his hands out as if holding all mighty power in his palms.

Suddenly _Iron Man_ blasts from the speakers of the room at a painfully loud volume, the bass shaking the table.

After the avengers scrambled out of the room, covering their ears, the music stopped. Tony patted the wall affectionately

“Good job remembering the signal, Jarvis.”

“I try my best, sir”


End file.
